Yuki Crystal
Yuki Crystal was a KND outcast because of his power of ice. For a time, he was unable to control this. Numbuh 362 kicked him out after he turned her brother into ice and she never forgave him. Harvey was frozen for weeks until they finally found something hot enough to melt him. He was Numbuh 1-Ice of Sector IC. Currently, he is Nolan York's sidekick, under the alias Frosty Coldman. History Background Yuki was born in France. He first joined KND when he was five. At first he was assigned to Sector F, but with the large group of cadets being assigned, he was reassigned to Sector IC in Iceland, where his family therefore moved. On a mission, he was struck with an ice gun by an unknown assailant. At the age of nine, his powers started getting stronger until at the age of ten, he was kicked out for freezing Numbuh 363. He sought support from his best friend, Jagar, but Jagar didn't stick up for him, and Yuki didn't speak with him since. He ended up going to Zuzu's Valley and remaining there a while, under the watch of Polaris, the Snow God. Firstborn Saga The one-shot "Yuki's Coldness" explains his story. As a result for freezing Harvey, Rachel banished Yuki from the KND, and Yuki ran away to Zuzu's Valley, living under the Ice God, Polaris. During his time there, he befriended the Ice Climbers, but didn't respect them well. In "Yuki's Nightmare", Darkrai gave Yuki a nightmare where he was stuck in an elevator, tormented by the usual Hillbilly Named Eenus and other things. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Yuki was reunited with his best friend, Jagar King, when he and the other timebenders came there to see him. Yuki was still angry with Jagar for not supporting him when he was banished, no matter how much Jagar tried to apologize. Eventually, the timebenders had to leave again, and as they left, Rumpel Stiltskin came to Yuki to make a sort of deal with him. Later, Rumpel brought Yuki to Lucinda Talzin, who agreed to give Yuki the Gift of Control, which would help him have better control of his power. But first, Lucinda needed her shadow, Maleficent back, so Rumpel and Yuki paid a visit to Dr. Facilier's shop to retrieve the Genie Lamp which imprisoned her, and Yuki froze Facilier in the process. When Lucinda was reunited with her shadow, she gave Yuki the Gift of Control, which Yuki later used against the Kids Next Door and the timebenders. Eventually, Yuki felt guilty about what he was doing and wanted to be friends with Jagar again. However, Lucinda, with her newfound powers, turned Yuki into a Crystal Colossus, which she sent to destroy Santa's Workshop. The timebenders were able to stop him, but not before Santa Claus destroyed Yuki with a missile. As a result, Jagar paid a visit to Talzin to have her use magic to bring Yuki back. He made a deal, in which he would give Lucinda his timebending power, and she would use it to stop the accident that got Yuki his powers, and stop Jagar from dying. She also agreed to change Yuki's personality for the better, which would likely earn him more friends. They made the deal, and the timeline was changed, so Jagar and Yuki were friends in Sector IC again. However, Jagar started to feel guilty for this, and when Lucinda began casting spells all over the world, he, Yuki, and Sector V and Numbuh 101 journeyed to stop her. As they trekked Lucinda's castle, Yuki remembered his other life in the alternate time, gaining his powers back as a result. He still stuck by Jagar's side as they took down Lucinda together. After returning to their real timeline, Yuki and Jagar were friends again. In his high school years, Yuki becomes a foreign exchange student and attends James Woods High with Nolan and his friends. They went on several missions as Teens Next Door, one of them being to take down The Candy Ring organization run by Teen Ninjas. In Zen and Intent, when Yuki is with his team in their hideout one day, Danika reports that they were called to the Sooper Convention Center. They go to Nolan's house to pick him up, and Yuki looks with disbelief when the girls swoon over their shirtless friend. Nextgen Series Sometime before the Nextgen Series, Yuki Crystal became Larry Oldman's successor as the new Coldman. As Nolan, aka Sandman II's sidekick, the two fought crime together. Yuki is also married to Olive Pioji, and together they had two daughters, Miyuki and Suki Crystal. In "The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman", Nolan and Yuki first appeared in their superhero personas, defeating XL Terrestrial and Puppet King. In First Day, Nolan and Yuki captured Tornado together, and Yuki mentioned her daughter, Miyuki going to CND Training. He also noted how it was Nolan's son, Dillon's first day, and that Nolan should be careful his son's experience doesn't turn out exactly the same. In The Son of Evil, Yuki, Crystal Wickens, and Nolan battles Nerehc Onu (posing as Cheren), and are defeated. In Operation: SCARY, Yuki and Crystal Wickens chased Jack O'Lantern across Quahog's rooftops, and watched as Jack unleashed the Curse of Monsters. When Nolan went to The Q, Yuki apparently went out to battle monsters, but was knocked out in the graveyard until waking up at the end of the story. As he questioned what happened, Rodent the Squirrel fell and hit him in the head. In Operation: CLOWN, Yuki, Crystal, and Nolan battled some Quintuple Threat Triads who were robbing the bank, and Yuki questioned why he flies all the way from Iceland to help them. When Dillon York and his friends are later taken, Team Hero ventures to Water 7 to search for clues. He ends up "captured" by a foster mother who deems Yuki one of her children, until Nolan comes to rescue him. Later, they venture off to Punk Hazard to find Dillon and the kids, discovering that Aeincha stowed away with them, and learned that the Lilliputian led Sector W7 to their location. As they battle some minions, one of them puts a chi-blocking cuff on Yuki's wrist, preventing him from icebending. He and Crystal split up from Nolan to search for clues, having to battle some minions with stealth tactics. They find a notebook in the laboratory and learn the base belongs to Caesar Clown. Later, the two head outside to find Sector W7 escape from the Boss Toxichu, and lead the team back inside. They eventually meet up with Nolan and Dillon's group after they knocked out Mocha. By this time, the factory is filling with Caesar's Bang Gas-Z. Nolan assigns Yuki and Sector W7 the task of finding the Devil Fruit Chamber and shutting it down. The group makes it to the SMILEs Chamber and encounters Vergo, who has the key to Yuki's cuffs. They battle the general, but Yuki struggles against his Armament Haki. But thankfully, Aeincha managed to retrieve the key to Yuki's handcuffs and proceeds to free him. Yuki begins to ice-ski around the factory, leaving handprints of ice along the floors and walls. When Vergo beats him a little, Yuki retreats back to the balcony as Vergo walks over one of his handprints. Yuki uses the Sickle Growth attack as a series of huge icicles sprout up from his handprints, destroying the factory as one of them stabs through Vergo's stomach, mounting him on a post. As Yuki walks away, he makes a small speech about how he'll always support Nolan, just like Jagar did for him. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Yuki and Wiccan accompany Nolan to Civic City to break into Toys 4 Grab and learn about Corporate President, Doflamingo. They are given a tip about Freddy's Pizzeria, but first go to Warbucks Mansion in New York to get info about Freddy's from a Yipper. Yuki and Wiccan wait as Nolan goes inside the dangerous restaurant, keeping the music box playing from outside, but when a power surge happens, the duo go inside to help him. Foxy tells the heroes how Doflamingo's daughter, Sugar turns them all into toys, so the next day, they go to Dressrosa. Yuki disguises as a guard and infiltrates the Toy House, and he goes to the underground port where he discovers Melody and Danny Jackson are held hostage. Yuki pretends to be 'Gladius' as he escorts the kids away, revealing himself and requesting their help on this mission. They pretend to be unconscious as they ride up the elevator, but the lift stops as the three are gassed unconscious. They eventually regain conscious when the Battle of Dressrosa commences, and Yuki ambushes Diamante when he tries to board the elevator. Yuki battles Diamante and defeats him by rolling him up in an icy blanket. They leave Dressrosa after the conflict, and that evening, they go to Nine Rivers Country to find info on Ted Wassanasong, another president. After crossing the canyon, Yuki disguises as a guard to get inside the clubhouse, getting to Ted's office and learning the man went on a trip to Mars earlier. Yuki is ambushed and knocked out. They were taken to CIA Langley, where Yuki was frozen inside a capsule, which was protected by chi-blocks, preventing him from saving himself. Crystal Wickens destroys the chi-blocks, so Yuki absorbs the liquid nitrogen and frees himself. He proceeds to freeze all the agents solid as they escape. After thanking Carol for saving them, Yuki returns to Iceland to rest. Team Sandman later goes on a mission to steal tainted milk from several carriages in Raiders' Valley. They pass the other milk bottles to Riddler's ship, but keep some for themselves. They go to Haruka Dimalanta to have he analyze the samples, but the heroes suddenly have to take Kami to G.U.N. H.Q. when her daughter was kidnapped by GUN. While Kami goes with Stan Smith into the base, Brett Gunkan tells the heroes that Hugo Strange may have a hideout in an Arabian city called Magnostadt. After Kimaya and The Gang get rescued, the heroes return to Haruka as she reveals (with help from Caesar Clown) the substance in the milk was Lazarus. Team Sandman, with Haru and Kami, go to Pueblo de Niebla when Caesar mentions how Carter Pewterschmidt is mining Lazarus there. The heroes help Sector SCYTHE fight the swarm of Heartless. In the final battle, Yuki helps Nolan and Maka Albarn fight Hank Hill, during which Hank steals Yuki's ice pack and freezes the ground. He is beaten by Nolan and Maka, recovering the pack. In Seven Lights: The Last, Yuki and Team Sandman accompany Dillon and Carol through the First Dimension. When Madara kidnaps Dillon and puts him in a Genjutsu, Nolan requests Yuki to go back to Earth and get Kayla, who would be asked to shoot Diwata from the atmosphere, incapacitate her, and break Madara's control over Crest. After they pull off the plan, they battle the Heartless fleet over Twi. Yuki does battle with General Esdeath of the Backup Army. Esdeath freezes time and stabs Yuki, who tries to hold the wound shut with ice. He is about to be treated at Hivebent, but his heart turns to ice and shatters thanks to Esdeath's sword. Non-Canon Yuki made a small appearance in Yougotburned's Power Rangers story, which has been deleted. Battles *Team Spirit vs. Breezard. *Yuki vs. Ice Climbers. *Yuki vs. Team Spirit. *Crystal Colossus vs. Team Spirit. *Team Spirit vs. Rumpel Stiltskin and Gruntilda. *Team Spirit vs. Dialga & Palkia. *Yuki and Nolan vs. Puppet King and XL Terrestrial. *Yuki and Nolan vs. Tornado. *Yuki, Nolan, and Crystal vs. Nerehc Onu. *Yuki and Crystal Wickens vs. Jack O'Lantern. *Yuki, Nolan, and Crystal vs. Quintuple Threat Triads. *Yuki and Sector W7 vs. Vergo. *Yuki vs. Diamante. *Yuki, Nolan, and Maka vs. Hank Hill. *Yuki vs. Esdeath. Relationships Jagar King Jagar is the one and only friend Yuki has ever had. They both were stationed at Sector IC. He was the only person Yuki told about his strange power and was their secret, but when Jagar wouldn't quit the KND after Yuki was kicked out, things between them were never the same. Nolan York Yuki became Nolan's sidekick when they adopted their superhero personas. Yuki travels all the way to Rhode Island from Iceland in order to assist him. Despite this, he's loyal to Nolan as a friend, and will always support him. Rumpel Stiltskin Rumpel once tried to use Yuki in his plan to free Lucinda, promising Yuki destruction of the KND. In the end, this ultimately failed, and they became enemies. Lucinda Talzin Lucinda granted Yuki the Gift of Control for a short time, assisting him in his quest for revenge. After Yuki's reform, he hated Lucinda (but he did already, anyway). Ice Climbers Popo and Nana were Yuki's only friends at Zuzu's Valley, and fellow icebenders, but he was annoyed with them and didn't respect them well. Regardless, the kids were still willing to look after him. Olive Pioji Olive become Yuki's wife in the future, through unknown means. They had two daughters together. Larry Oldman Just as Nolan suceded Sandman's job, for some reason, Mr. Oldman entrusted his Coldman gear to Yuki before passing away. Polaris Polaris is the Ice God who watched over Yuki during his stay in Zuzu's Valley. He kept trying to tell Yuki the meaning behind his unstable ice powers. Miyuki and Suki Crystal Miyuki and Suki are Yuki's daughters in the future. Suki inherited his icebending. Appearance Yuki has spiky, icy blue-white hair and clear blue eyes, and cold pale skin. He is a scrawny guy with hardly any upper body strength. He usually wears a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes because dark colors attract heat and he thinks it will lessen the power of his ice. In the alternate timeline, Yuki's hair is flat and smooth, he wears a blue T-shirt, tan khakis, and black shoes. When at the beach, he wears an ice-blue T-shirt and gray shorts, no shoes. In his Coldman alias, he wears a silver mask and an ice-blue hooded cloak over him, which often blows in the wind as its bottom edges are spiky and torn. He also wears a container of ice on his back, attached to a hose. Personality Yuki was a cold-hearted fellow who only cared about himself. He made it near impossible for anyone to love him or be his friend, such as the Ice Climbers. But eventually, he learns to be more open, and becomes more friendly around people. He is afraid of elevators because of movies he watched when he was little. He also feels too cramped in them. Powers Yuki is a natural-born icebender, but his powers were enhanced thanks to Rumpel Stiltskin's ray gun, which grants people elements. After discovering his powers, he couldn't control his ice, and he ended up getting banished. Thanks to Lucinda Talzin's magic, he gained control of his powers, and was even stronger. However, upon Lucinda's defeat, Yuki's original power was restored to normal, and by the time he was an adult, he gained full control of his powers. His ice is strong enough to freeze an entire pool, and everyone in it, solid by simply dipping a toe in the pool. One time, Lucinda used magic to change Yuki into an enormous colossus made of ice (it resembled the Ice Titan from Hercules). He had little humanity about him thanks to the Darkness Cannon. In his Coldman persona, Yuki also wields a backpack of ice that he can shoot to freeze things. He mainly uses this in case he is chi-blocked. Final Smash Yuki's Final Smash is Freeze Bomb, where he builds ice energy, stands in place calmly, and explodes the ice to freeze any enemies in range. Weaknesses As an icebender, he is weak against fire and heat, even though he was trying to keep himself warm using black clothing. He is unable to swim because he freezes water upon touch. Stories He's Appeared *Yuki's Coldness *Yuki's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn **Why Yuki Doesn't Go Swimming *Zen and Intent *The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman *First Day *The Son of Evil (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: FROST *Operation: CLOWN *Miyuki's Dream (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse (spirit) Trivia *He is voiced by Peter Bayham, for his work as Jake from Ape Escape. In fact, Jagar is voiced by Scott McGregor, who voiced Jake's friend, Spike. *His name, Yuki, is Japanese for "Snow." *Gamewizard originally wanted to make Yuki an Ice Spirit, and apprentice to Polaris, but decided to leave him as a living human. In fact, Jack Frost kind of holds this role. * His Sburb Title would be Knight of Frost, as he is an icebender and Nolan/Sandman's partner who is based on Batman the "Dark Knight". Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Icebenders Category:Sector IC Members Category:Crystal Family Category:Asians Category:Deceased Characters